pasaruconworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Ténres
Ténres is a satellite of Pseudo. It is 2 021 km across, and is the most recent addition to the Pseudoan moon system. It was pushed into Pseudoan orbit in . The main reason to this is Ténres Corporation. Ténres hosts a population of 1.950 × 1016. Its core is again laced with lead, (where did all these come from?) and it has been extensively mined, giving extra living space and causing it to have more than twice the population as Purlfa. Statistics Origin Ténres Corporation (both named after a character in Salajèn ek Delitna fí NorbanSalajèn ek Delitna fí Norban is a small romantic comedy in literary form. Its title translates to Romantic Misbehaviours of Delitna and Norban and it's about, well, Delitna and Norban doing things that no ordinary Pseudoan will do.) and a relatively small god in Feleqiate mythology. At the time, Pseudoan society has developed sufficiently to interact with various small bodies in their solar system, but not to the point where they could do it in confidence. To boost sales and brand recognition, they secretly sent out spaceships to the small planetoid orbiting Sesukare at the time, to push it into orbit. Ténres the planetoid was demoted in class, but not like Pluto; it used to be the seat of government of the Futiin province, but it was moved off to another planetoid due to certain vested political concerns. The native people of Ténres – all 9 of them – protested heavily. What they did, then, was a get-rich-quick scheme that could easily go wrong. They first release a novel called Ejenť | ek ō (Collision: of Interests). The book tells a story about a certain malicious government body pushing a certain ex-capital into the parent star due to certain hidden agendas. In the end, the rogue ex-capital goes ka-sploosh on the home planet, and everyone dies. The end. Then, they fire the rockets to push Ténres the planet off course. Finally, they point up in the sky and say, "hey look there, there's a planetoid that's currently going off-course. Isn't that familiar? Look, it's in our book. Go buy the book to see what happens next! Go buy it! Go buy it!" Guess what? It worked, and the book sold like hot cakes in a severe Antarctican winter that's been put in a fridge placed in Antarctica. !!!??? Of course, the book's premise and history didn't completely match, but it worked. Ténres – both planet and corporation – became the talk of the town, the corporation because their book was kind of fishy, and the planet because there's a planet heading towards Pseudo oh god what do you do. At the last minute, of course, where the ka-sploosh happens, Ténres Corporation fired the rockets to divert Ténres the planet off of Pseudo's path and the world is saved. Yay! Ténres began circling around Pseudo, and that was the way ever since. While that did save the world, it also gave away the game. The Corporation was revealed to completely stage the thing, and the uproar was enormous. However, it didn't stop Ténres Corporation from being incredibly famous, and in the end, the uproar died down when the new moon proves useful in relieving Pseudo from its overcrowding problem. Ténres Corporation in the end established their HQ in Ténres, which in turn gained the title "the asteroid that became a moon". A satisfying end to a daring quest. Notes